


Fuzing together

by Laurincia



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Help me I'm in rarepair hell, It's a "Friendship", M/M, Platonic Cuddling, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Laurincia
Summary: Shuhrat pays Jordan a late night visit in the med bay





	Fuzing together

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this ship and I wrote it at like 10 pm and I know it's short as shit but aebflabeglisbegleshbg

Shuhrat’s friendship with Jordan has always been a little more than platonic, stretching over to sneaking into each other's rooms to sleep with the other. For comfort, of course. Neither really minded nor their friends. Things changed after a hostage retrieval mission that Jordan had to attend to. A bomber got too close and Jordan was injured. The team reacted fast, grabbing both the hostage and their downed teammate, rushing back to base for medical attention.

It's been a few days now. Shuhrat has heard from Timur that Jordan is stable, that he'll be alright. It felt as if a hundred pound weight was lifted off his shoulders.

The next morning was rough. Shuhrat couldn't sleep at all last night, not with Alexsandr’s loud lawnmower snoring and preexisting stress. He had snuck out of the Spetsnaz room at around five in the morning, wandering the halls, avoiding the FBI’s room, heading straight for the medical wing. Seeing as how late - or early - it is, Gustave should have retreated back into his own room hours ago.

The doors were closed but unlocked. Slowly pushing them open, Shuhrat cold barely see around the room, only the weak sunlight filtering in through the windows illuminated the inside. In the center was Jordan, lying on a gurney. He silently slipped in, closing the door behind him as softly as he could. Jordan started stirring, rubbing his eyes. “Doc?” He called out in a sleep filled haze.  
Shuhrat walked over and lightly placed a had on the other man’s arm. “No, it's me,” he replied softly.  
There was a confused expression on Jordan’s face but it was soon replaced with realization, happiness. “Why didn't you visit sooner, Dynamite?” Jordan asked, shuffling further back against the edge of the gurney for the Uzbek to lie down.  
“I didn't want to be a bother,” he muttered, sitting down on the thin mattress. He laid down and pulled Jordan into his arms. “How are you feeling?”  
“Tired, sore,” Jordan chuckled. “Nothing a little rest can't fix. Nothin’s too broken.”  
Shuhrat took a deep breath, burying his head into the crook of the Texan’s neck. He always was really warm. “I'm glad you are okay.”  
A soft chuckle. Arms wrapped around him as Jordan melted into Shuhrat’s touch. “Course I am, sugar. Don't plan on leavin’ so soon.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Help I ship too many things  
> Kiru indulged in the title <3


End file.
